Finding the Nerve
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: It takes nerve to play professional Quidditch.  It takes even more to tell your mother and brothers that you're leaving home to live in sin with your boyfriend.  Harry/Ginny with mentions of other pairings.  M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Scholastic still hasn't sent me any royalties, so I guess I'm still not JKR.

It was a crisp October Saturday and Harry trained his Omnioculars on Ginny as she flew past, Angelina to one side of her and Alicia on the other, the Quaffle held tightly in the crook of her elbow. He sighed as he looked at her, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes focused and fierce.

He was at Holyhead Stadium and it was the third Harpies game of the young season. Today's opponent was Appleby, who were being widely touted as serious contenders for the British Cup this season.

Angelina deflected a Bludger with the head of her broom as the three Chasers approached the goals. Harry focused in tightly on Ginny to see if she would use the scoring move she had developed during her seventh year at Hogwarts. As he watched, she rolled her broom over, and hanging upside down shot the Quaffle under the startled Keeper's broom and uselessly flailing arms. The ball whizzed through the center hoop and the crowd went wild.

"Weasley scores!" the announcer boomed. "That's her fourth goal already today, and the Harpies lead 70 to 10."

Ginny, Angie and Alicia were being praised as the finest Chaser line in England, perhaps even all of Europe. The two bigger women kept opposing players and errant Bludgers away from Ginny, whose scoring prowess had impressed everyone who watched her play. That had been her 29th goal of the season and it was only the third game. The Harpies had demolished their first two opponents and the sports writers were already saying that a perfect season might be in the cards. In their first two games, the Harpies had scored so many goals that they would have won even if their opponents had captured the Snitch.

Harry followed Ginny as she sped towards the opposite goal. He smirked a little to himself and charmed his Omnioculars to the highest power and focused in on Ginny's shapely, muscular rear end, encased inside her very tight Quidditch trousers.

He whimpered a little as he watched her cheeks flex as she tightened her thighs around her broomstick. He was ardently hoping that those same thighs would be wrapped around his waist tonight.

"OI!" Ron said, pushing Harry on the shoulder. "Are you staring at our baby sister's bum, Potter?"

The other four Weasley brothers all grinned at him.

"No, I was staring at Angie's," he said, looking directly at George who sputtered a bit.

"You keep those wandering eyes of yours off my woman's bum, Harry, you understand!"

"Well, I'll just have to concentrate on Ginny's then," Harry laughed. "Alicia's married, so it wouldn't be proper to stare at hers."

They all grumbled a bit at him, but then raised their own Omnioculars and returned to watching the game.

Harry sighed a little. He regarded all the Weasley brothers as he would his own brothers, had he had any. However, Ginny was still their 'baby' sister, and Harry's relationship with her could be a touchy subject at times. Neither he nor Ginny had told them yet that they were lovers now, rather than just boyfriend and girlfriend. He suspected that they suspected as much, (some of them, anyway) but felt his life expectancy would be longer if he didn't actually admit to the fact.

Harry still could get hard remembering their first time, over the Easter holidays in his bed at Grimmauld Place. However, she wouldn't spend the night and Flooed home afterwards.

"I...I just can't stay all night, Harry," she'd sobbed softly. "Not yet. I know I'm of age, but I just can't. Mum still needs us all."

Harry had accepted her reasoning, and they had the opportunity to make love twice more before she had to return to school. Harry had rented a room at The Three Broomsticks during the April Hogsmeade visit and they had a wonderful afternoon delight. And they had managed a quick shag in the changing rooms after the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch game in May.

Harry had hoped that Ginny would move in with him once she finished school, but despite landing the starting position with the Harpies, she remained at home at the Burrow and it was simply not possible for Harry to stay with her there.

It wasn't as if she didn't visit him often or that the sex didn't keep getting better and better, but Harry was a little frustrated that he wasn't able to have her next to him all night and wake up with her in the morning.

"I want to stay with you, Harry," she'd tell him often. "But, I, well, I just don't feel comfortable enough to do so. Not yet. I know, I know, I'm eighteen, my brothers are openly living with their girlfriends, but, I don't want them mad at you, I don't want them giving you a hard time. And they would, you know they would."

"Can't you just tell them to bugger off?" Harry had snapped in frustration a couple nights ago after another amazing round of sex. "I love you, Gin, and I want you with me. All the time."

"They still think I'm innocent," she'd smiled, as she happily stroked her very well-shagged pussy. "Well, some of them, anyway. I'd like to break the fact that I'm a scarlet woman to them gently. It's really not them, Harry, you know that. I don't give a good damn what they think or say about us. It's Mum. I'm the youngest, the only girl. She just keeps telling me that it makes me different. Special."

"You are special," Harry had said, kissing her sweetly. "To me. I'm sorry to be such a noodge, Gin, but when do you think you'll be ready to come live with me?"

"I just don't know, Harry," she'd sniffled. "I want to, but I don't want to hurt Mum. She's still missing Fred, and, well, since I look and act a lot like him and George, she just doesn't want to let me go. I want to live with you, Harry, I do. Actually, I'd like to marry you. Eventually."

"I like the sound of that," Harry had agreed, kissing her. "It's just that your brothers' hypocrisy pisses me off, especially Ron and George."

Ginny had nodded as she reluctantly got out of bed and gathered for her clothes.

"Well, Angie has been with George almost since the battle ended, they both just needed each other. And they still do, really. I agree about Ron and Hermione, though. But, since her parents decided to stay in Australia, she really didn't have anywhere else to stay other than with us when she wasn't at Hogwarts. Still, I gripe at Mum once in a while, asking her why Hermione living with Ron is any more acceptable than me living with you would be."

"What does she say?" Harry had asked, watching her wiggle sexily into her skimpy knickers.

"Hermione isn't her daughter," Ginny had griped. "And she's all alone here now. And it's just different for boys than for girls. I want to live with you, Harry, wake up next to you in the morning, I really do. But, I can't, not just yet."

Harry pulled himself from his musings and watched as Ginny intercepted an Appleby pass and rocketed towards the goals, then at the last moment dropped a pass to Alicia, who scored easily through the left hoop.

"And another goal for the Harpies!" the announced yelled. "That's Spinett's third goal of the game and the Harpies lead 100 to 20."

Harry focused his Omnioculars on Ginny's rear end again, the memories of how it felt in his hands as he'd massage it while she was straddling him and driving herself down onto him almost painfully hard, panting and grunting, her lust-filled eyes staring into his. He loved how tight and firm it was, especially when she was in the throes of orgasm.

As the game progressed the Harpies piled up the score and Harry continued to admire Ginny's beautiful behind through his Omnioculars, naughtily focusing in tightly to that wonderful space between the top of her thighs.

Harry gasped. It had to be his imagination but he could swear Ginny was slowly rubbing herself up and down along her broom handle. Her thighs were tight around the broom - they had to be for her to do that rolling shot - and her sex was naturally pressed tightly to the thick wooden shaft as well.

Harry reduced the magnification a little and looked at her face.

He couldn't stop his grin as he saw she was biting her lower lip just like she did when she was ready to come when they made love. Her movements were slow and subtle, but Harry had absolutely no doubt that she was close to an orgasm.

The score was 200 to 30 when the Seekers spotted the Snitch. Despite having better position, Adams, the Arrows' Seeker, couldn't grab it cleanly and Morgana Jones, Gwenog's cousin, snatched it literally from between his fingers.

The crowd went wild and the rest of the players zoomed over to congratulate Morgana. Harry watched Ginny and his smile grew wider as she slithered back and forth a few times and came. There was no doubt about it in Harry's mind, he'd seen that look on her face often enough the last several weeks to know that she was in the throes of a very strong, pleasurable orgasm.

"_Unbelievable_!" Harry thought, recalling vividly how it felt when Ginny came, clenching around him. "_I'm the exclusive lover of a witch who brings herself off in front of 25,000 people and I'm the only one who knows_!"

Harry had a sudden, distressing thought.

"_Good Gods_! _I hope** I'm** the only one that knows_!"

Harry and the Weasley boys went down to the changing room entrance to congratulate the players. Ginny ran up to Harry and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him passionately.

"OI!" her brothers shouted in unison.

"Get a room, you two," Charlie growled.

"We will!" Ginny grinned, jumping down and grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry, you can wash my back!"

"None of that now, Potter," Charlie growled. "If there are any backs being washed, it'll be me washing Gwenog's!"

"What do you mean?" George snorted. "It'll be me and Angie!"

Ginny smirked at them. "That means you both get to see me naked, you know."

Charlie grimaced. "Oh, Gin, that's just wrong. We'll just ALL stay out here, won't we Harry?"

Ginny gave Harry another hot kiss and went into the changing room.

"I thought you were bringing Harry," Angelina asked with a big grin.

Ginny sighed just a bit at her sister Chaser's superb body. She was tall and lithe and muscular and her ebony skin was glistening with sweat. Ginny was proud of her body, but since she was barely five foot five, her figure was modest compared to most of her teammates.

"The prats bullied him out of it," Ginny growled peeling off her jersey, then, removing her boots. "George and Charlie said they would come in and wash you and Gwenog." She grinned as she removed her bra.

"I've given strict orders that NO Weasley males be allowed into the changing room." Gwenog said, walking up to the pair wearing nothing but a smile and a towel slung over her shoulder. "Harry's different. Is he good in the sack?"

Ginny sputtered and blushed as most of her teammates snickered at her.

"I think he's just wonderful," Ginny finally managed to say, shoving her Quidditch trousers down and off her legs. "I don't have anyone else to compare him with, though, unlike the rest of this gang of tarts. This team's name should be the Holyhead Harlots."

Ginny was grinning at her teammates who hooted with laughter.

"You looked really great out there today, Ginny, you really did," Gwenog said, hugging the younger girl and squeezing her bum. "If sex with Harry is why you're so damn good, I'll hire him as your personal trainer."

Ginny smiled and hugged her captain back, shivering just a little at how sensual it was holding the naked woman tightly to her. Ginny didn't think she'd ever actually do it - make love to another woman - but if she did, she wanted it to be Gwenog. Ginny knew that Gwenog swung both ways, or had in the past; she made no secret of it. Right now, though, she was actually sleeping with her brother Charlie, to Ginny's total chagrin and the rest of her brothers' jealous disbelief. Gwenog was a widely regarded as one of the sexiest witches in Britain.

Her captain squeezed Ginny's bum once more, then Gwenog and Angie headed off to the showers, arms over each other's shoulders. Ginny softly and slowly rubbed herself between her legs before peeling her sodden knickers down her hips and thighs and letting them drop to the floor. She wondered what Gwenog would say if she knew that she'd brought herself off during the game?

Ginny showered, shampooed, dried off and dressed. A couple of teammates had pinched her bottom in the showers, but that was all. She knew these two teammates were confirmed dedicated lesbians, but they never did anything more than tease her a little.

She followed the rest of the team out of the changing room and saw that her brothers and Harry were still there waiting along with numerous other fans. A surprisingly large number of them were there to see her and clamored for her autograph, which she gave with a happy smile.

A large number of young, barely pubescent teenage boys were among her admirers, all of them wearing tee shirts with Ginny's face on them and bright red letters advertising the 'Ginny Weasley Fan Club.' Ginny had been both pleased and chagrined after the last game to discover that she actually had a fan club. Several asked her for dedications like 'To my favorite fan,' and 'With my deepest love.' Two slightly older boys actually asked her to go out with them. She smiled and graciously declined, pleading a prior commitment.

"No autograph for me, Miss Weasley, ma'am?" Harry teasingly whined when the crowd had finally dispersed.

"Only if you're good," Ginny said, kissing him deeply.

All of her brothers gave them an "OI!"

"Will you lot bugger off and leave us alone?" Ginny snapped. "Does Harry make noises when he sees you sucking your girl's face into your mouth?"

"Don't be such a git, Weasley," Gwenog said, punching Charlie in the shoulder. "You do anything to your sister that affects her game and I'll leave you, Charlie, after I've fed you to one of your dragons."

Charlie almost said 'Yes, dear,' but managed to swallow his reply.

"Well, what's next, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Dinner," Harry replied, pulling her into a hug.

"We'll join you," her brothers all offered.

"Sorry," Harry smirked. "It's a very exclusive place and you have to have a reservation."

They left the stadium and he apparated himself and Ginny to his bedroom at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"We're not going out?" Ginny smiled, licking her lips.

"We can later, but first..."

Their clothes were soon shed and they were entwined on Harry's bed.

"Did you really bring yourself off during the game?" Harry asked as he placed a kiss on the inside of Ginny's right thigh.

"You saw me?"

"I did," he smiled, kissing her other thigh and making her whimper. "What were thinking about when you came?"

"You," she gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair as his tongue circled her clit.

"Really?" Harry was immensely pleased.

"Who, or what else would I think about, Harry?" She mewed as his tongue slipped inside her. "I wasn't joking about washing my back today, you know. Gwenog's said it's alright for you to do it. Once, anyway."

"Maybe next game," Harry mumbled, as he continued to probe the hot, slick confines of her sex.

Ginny just settled back and enjoyed Harry's exquisite oral technique. She wondered how he had become such an expert, but realized that she really didn't have anyone to compare him to. Harry had sworn back during Easter holidays that he was just as much a virgin as she was, so she had to assume it was natural talent on Harry's part.

Harry rolled her over onto her stomach and continued his assault on her. The different angle had his tongue touching her in places that he usually missed and Ginny was shivering as she felt her orgasm starting to build quickly.

"Harry, want you!"

"I'm going to be your broomstick and you can ride me," he growled. "Scoot your knees up, pretend you're on your broom."

Ginny wasn't sure what he was intending but quickly obeyed, bringing her knees up towards her breasts and leaning forward on her elbows, her arse sticking up in the air.

"Spread your legs a little wider," Harry ordered and as she did so she found his legs thrust in between hers, his feet ending up near her face. She then felt him poking around her rear hole.

"Harry, no, not that," she cried. They'd never had anal sex, although they both admitted they were interested in trying. But, not tonight.

"No, no. Sorry, it's a tricky angle here and, oh, yes. How's that!"

Ginny could only moan as he slid inside her. He was right about the angle. It was different from anything else, even the classic doggie-style that they'd experimented with a few times.

"Harry! Fuck! Oh, fuck! Harry!"

Harry wanted to agree but he couldn't get his mouth to work. Being inside Ginny was always amazing, but this new position was practically beyond belief.

"Rock back on me! I'm your broom!"

Ginny did so, gasping as his cock stroked her most sensitive spots in a whole new way. Harry was gasping as well as he watched his cock slide in and out of his lover. Being able to see the sex act from his cock's point of view, as it were, was as erotic a vision Harry as had ever imagined. Watching Ginny's sex part and close as she rocked on him had Harry getting even harder, something he hadn't thought possible.

"Touch me! Harry!"

Harry tried, but his arms weren't long enough.

"Can't reach! Fuck! Ginny!"

Ginny grabbed her wand and cast a Jellylegs spell on Harry's right leg. He stared as she twisted it into an impossible angle and forced his foot underneath her, shivering as he felt her soft hair and hot, wet sex press onto his foot. With the delicious pressure on her clit now, it took Ginny only a few more strokes before she came harder than she ever had before.

"Now! Harry! Please!"

The sinuous undulations of Ginny's channel along his shaft nearly gave Harry a heart attack, but he managed to somehow hold back his release.

"NO!" Harry shouted, grabbing her hips hard and keeping her rocking on him. "Another! I want another!"

"Please, Harry! I...I can't! I need it! Please!"

"One more!" he demanded, suddenly slapping her pale, freckled right cheek very sharply.

"Harry! Fuck! Please!" Ginny wasn't sure she could take any more.

"Come for me, Gin! Come again!" He demanded as he slapped her bottom again and again, drawing hisses of painful pleasure from her lips as her cheeks became pink, then red from his blows.

"Harry, Harry, please, please, please...Oh, fuck! HARRY!"

Ginny almost passed out this time as her second orgasm hit her with the force of a tidal wave. Her body felt as if it was literally shaking itself apart with pleasure.

"Ginny! Yes!" Harry shouted as he came hard exploding deep inside his lover, his seed filling her in thick warm strands. He couldn't have held back if he had wanted to.

The couple continued to thrust and rock, moaning as they tried to keep the orgasm from fading, but after a few minutes Ginny simply collapsed onto Harry's legs and lay still, panting as if she'd just run ten laps around the Pitch.

"I'm dead, dead and in paradise," Harry groaned, softly rubbing her abused cheeks. "Sorry about the spanking..."

"Don't be," Ginny mumbled. "Gods, Harry. I've never experienced anything like this. I never even dreamed that I could have an orgasm like this, let alone two in a row."

"If you'd live with me, we could do this all the time," Harry said, immediately regretting his whiney tone.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, so whiney."

Ginny rolled off his legs and laid on her back, her head on the pillow, smiling at him.

"Ah, my leg, Gin," Harry reminded her as he tried to move to join her.

Ginny snickered and cancelled the spell. As Harry lay down next to her, she rolled over and tossed her left leg over his, pressing her wet, warm sex against him and making him shudder as she rubbed herself along his thigh.

"I love you, Harry," she cried. "I swear I'll move in with you soon. I just have to...to work a couple things out in my head. Mostly how I'm going to tell Mum."

"I don't want to cause trouble between you and your family, Ginny, you know that," Harry said sincerely, kissing her warmly.

"Let me talk with some of my brothers' partners. If I can get their support, then my brothers won't give us any trouble. If they know what's good for them!"

"I don't want any bloodshed either, Ginny," Harry joked.

Ginny snickered. "Nothing that will leave permanent marks, I promise. Now, just hold me, kiss me. Gods, Harry, I never dreamed that sex would be this amazing!"

"Neither did I, but, well, you're an inspiration to me, Gin," Harry said, hugging her tightly.

"I like that, Harry. Let me know if I ever stop inspiring you, love, and I'll try even harder. I love you."

They fell asleep and it was nearly midnight before they woke up. Ginny sadly got up and started to dress.

"I promise, Harry, I'll be with you soon. Just give me a little time," she sighed as she slipped her knickers up and settled them on her hips, wiggling a little for Harry's enjoyment.

Harry groaned, then, smirked as he began to harden again.

"You can't leave yet," he joked, pointing at his erection.

"I couldn't possible shag again tonight, Harry," Ginny said honestly as she fastened her bra and plumped her breasts a little, drawing another moan of lustful want from him.

"Is something hurting, Harry?" She asked with a saucy grin.

"Yes, my John Thomas and he needs a soft, warm, wet place to snuggle into to get better."

"Tomorrow, Harry, I promise," Ginny said as she pulled her jeans up, then, pulled on her shirt.

She leaned over his supine, naked form and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Harry. We'll be together before too much longer, I promise."

"John needs a kiss, too, you know," Harry grinned.

Ginny wrapped her lips around the wide, red head of Harry's cock and swirled her tongue around it a few times, then reluctantly backed away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at brunch, right?" she asked, her eyes still bright with lust. "And I promise that we'll shag tomorrow, too."

"I'll be there, don't worry. I love you, Gin, you know I do."

"I love you too, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Ginny went down to the Floo in the parlor, tossed in a pinch of Floo Powder and said, "The Burrow." She stumbled out into the Burrow's kitchen, finding her mother still sitting up at the table, obviously waiting for her.

"Hello, Mum," she said, hoping she didn't smell too much of sex. "Why are you still up?"

"Just waiting for you, dear," her mother said. "Did you and Harry have a nice dinner?"

Ginny was suddenly very hungry, they hadn't gotten around to eating.

"It was fine," she said blandly. "I'm tired. Good night, Mum."

"What have you and Harry been doing, dear? It's after midnight."

Ginny exploded. "Do you ask Ron and Hermione what they've been doing? Or Charlie and Gwenog? Or Percy and Audrey? I'm eighteen years old, Mum, and in love. What the bloody hell do you think we were doing?"

"There's no need to swear, Ginny. I sincerely hope you're not doing THAT!" Her mother huffed. "Harry's a wonderful boy; you know how much your father and I love him. But, you're still so young, Ginny. You two have all the rest of your lives in front of you, no need to hurry things."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said goodnight again, then went upstairs to her room. She glared a bit at the door across from hers and the sounds of passionate sex emanating from it.

"I wish fucking Charlie would remember the fucking Silencing charm," she grumbled as she cast it herself. The last thing she wanted to hear was her team captain moaning about how big Charlie was and how wonderful his cock felt inside her.

They usually went to her place, but Charlie liked flaunting her in front of his brothers at Sunday brunch. Gwenog didn't seem to mind, which surprised Ginny and a number of her teammates as well. Gwenog was usually so in control, but she seemed positively smitten with Charlie right now.

Ginny went into her room, frowning as she heard the bed in Percy's room above her scraping on the floor and banging against the wall.

"Twelve outstanding N.E.W.T.S., and the prat can't cast a proper Imperturbable charm," Ginny snarled to herself as she stripped and put her bathrobe on. She needed a soak anyway; her pussy was actually feeling a bit tender. And by the time she was finished, hopefully Percy and Audrey would be as well.

She liked Audrey, she really did. She was simply perfect for Percy. Ginny had always thought of Percy as rather sexless, but he'd been shagging Audrey for over a year now, and had apparently lived with Penelope Clearwater for nearly two years before she moved to France. Percy and Audrey had recently become officially engaged, which apparently made their behavior acceptable in her mother's eyes.

"_I'm not going to make Harry propose to me simply so we can have sex here at the Burrow_," Ginny promised herself as she filled the tub. "_As Mum said, we have plenty of time_."

Ginny eased herself into the hot water, sighing a bit as much of the tension in her muscles, including those in her pelvis, relaxed. She had had to use some muscles tonight that she'd never used before during their sex. She softly stroked herself, shivering slightly with the memory of her two amazingly intense orgasms. She'd had as many as five with Harry, but these two were in a category by themselves.

She drifted off and awoke with a start as Hermione opened the door.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm sorry," her bushy-haired friend said. "Sorry, but, well, I really need to go."

"I'll close my eyes," Ginny sighed and did so while Hermione relieved herself. She washed her hands, then taking a washcloth and parting the front of her robe, cleaned between her thighs. Ginny simply grunted with annoyance.

"Sorry," Hermione said again, her face red. "Men are so messy sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Ginny growled. "Does Ron at least put clean sheets on every day?"

"That's rude, Ginny!" Hermione snapped. "What business is it of yours? Does Harry?"

"Always," Ginny said. "Of course, he has Kreacher to do the laundry. I wonder sometimes if Mum would still wash my linens if I was sleeping here with Harry."

"I'm sorry you're in a bad mood, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "For what it's worth, I very much wish Harry could stay here with you. I hardly see him anymore except at brunch here."

"I was in a great mood until I got home," Ginny continued to grouse as she got up from the tub. She couldn't help snickering as Hermione lowered her eyes and blushed.

"We've seen each other naked for years, Hermione, but you still blush every time. Do you blush when Ron looks at you?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "It's just how I was raised. Your body is so nice, Ginny, so strong and sleek. I feel all soft and flabby when I see you."

Ginny embarrassed Hermione more by pulling her into a hug and pressing her wet, naked body against Hermione's. Hermione was naked under her bathrobe and squeaked as Ginny teasingly squeezed her buttocks.

Hermione squealed. "Ginny!"

"Sorry, changing room humor," Ginny said, squeezing her one more time. "I don't mean to take my anger out on you, Hermione. Harry wants me to move in with him and I really, really want to. But, Mum..."

Hermione hugged Ginny softly. "If I can help you in any way, let me know. You and Harry truly belong together. I promise that if you do move in with him, I'll make Ron behave himself. I think his attitude, and his brothers', is the epitome of hypocrisy."

"Is Ron a good lover?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed but found her voice.

"I think he is, but, just like you and Harry, I have no one else to compare him with. It's a rare night I don't have at least one orgasm with him."

She smirked and squeezed Ginny's firm cheeks. "Tonight, I had three!"

Ginny squeaked and smacked her hands. "I didn't ask to hear any details, you know. Well, I think I'll sneak down to the kitchen a grab a snack. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Hermione."

"I forgive you," Hermione smiled. "I don't need to ask if Harry's a good lover. All those times I've seen you Floo in from his place, the smile on your face told me all I needed to know."

Ginny raided the icebox, then, went to bed. Percy and Audrey woke her up around dawn, though, when they decided to shag each other awake.

"Bloody buggering hell," Ginny groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head and cast a _Muffliato_ around it.

"Gin!" Ron called through her door a few hours later. "Mum said for me to get you up. Come on, she won't let any of us eat until you're down."

"I'm up, I'm up," Ginny growled. "What would you do if I said I didn't feel like eating this morning?"

"That's not funny, Ginny," Ron said. "Come on, hurry up. Sex really builds up an appetite. But, well, you wouldn't know about that yet, would you?"

"Certainly not," Ginny said, holding in her laugh.

Ginny got up and dressed, brushed her hair and ran up to the loo to pee and brush her teeth. She came down to the kitchen and found all her brothers and their partners there, but no Harry.

"Where's Harry?" She asked her mother.

"Oh, he Flooed earlier, dear, while you were in the shower. He said Kingsley called him into the office, but he's promised to be here this afternoon if he can. Please, Ginny, have a seat so we can get started."

"We were going to the zoo." Ginny moped.

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as possible, dear. Please, sit down."

Ginny sat down next to Fleur. The lovely part-Veela smiled at her.

"How's your bun?" Ginny asked, causing Fleur to pink up very prettily. She had just told everyone last week that she was pregnant. It was a good thing Bill was as laid back as he was, considering the ribbing he had taken from his brothers.

"I zink ze morning sick is done, zank you," Fleur smiled. "I am zorry zat 'Arry is not 'ere for you zis morning. It is 'ard when ze one you love 'as to be gone. I know I miss Beell terribly when 'e is traveling for Gringotts."

"Well, Gin-Gin," her oldest brother smirked. "Maybe you can ask one of your admirers from the stadium yesterday to go out with you. That one, what was his name, Hartwick? He couldn't stop drooling at you. Just like Harry."

Ginny stood up, threw her glass of juice into Bill's face and stormed out the back door, swearing and cursing under her breath.

"I was trying to be funny," Bill said to the table.

"Obviously you failed," Hermione observed cooly.

"Beell!" Fleur snapped. "Zat was uncalled for, _mon mari_. Geenee is in love wizz 'Arry and 'e loves 'er! 'E does not drool over 'er, 'ow could you say zat!"

Bill protested. "I was just trying to cheer her up! You know a little sports groupie humor."

"I didn't think she was that much in love with him!" George said.

"Then you must have lost an eye as well as an ear, you prat," Angelina said, smacking him on the back of the head.

She got up and went out the back door, followed by Fleur, then Hermione, Audrey and Gwenog.

Molly just shook her head and glowered at her sons.

Ginny was throwing stones into the pond when Angie and Fleur showed up. Fleur hugged her sister-in-law, Ginny resisting at first but quickly relenting, then starting to sniffle.

"Beell did not mean to zound zo cruel, Geenee," Fleur said, stroking her hair. "You know 'e would never do anyzing to 'urt you on purpose."

"I know," Ginny sobbed. "It's just not fair, and Harry having to go to work was just the last straw. Our sex last night was so amazing that it took all my energy to get dressed and Floo home. I wanted so badly to stay with him."

"Your mother is just going to have to accept the fact that you're your own woman now, Ginny," Angelina told her as she took her teammate's hand. "I know you don't want to hurt her, but Harry has to come first."

"I just don't want the 'scarlet woman' talk," Ginny stewed. "The 'proper young women didn't do that in my day' bit. It's fine for all of you, you aren't Mum's daughter. I'm trying to figure out how to tell my mother that she's as big a hypocrite as any of my brothers and not hurt her too badly."

"You may just have to hurt her, Ginny," Audrey said. "My parents weren't happy with me when I started living with Percy, but there was nothing for me to feel guilty about since we hadn't lost anyone like you did with Fred. That's the problem, right?"

"Pretty much," Ginny sighed. "I understand why Mum wants me around, but that doesn't explain why she won't let Harry stay with me."

"You're the girl," Hermione said. "I got that from my mother after I wrote her that I was living with Ron. But, I didn't have to look her in the eye when I told her what I was doing."

"I'll let you live in the dorms at Holyhead," Gwenog said. "I'll even let Harry stay with you whenever you want. But, you don't really want to do that, do you?"

"No. I want to be able to stay with Harry wherever we happen to end up for the night. Thank you all, I think I've recovered."

The women returned and brunch proceeded peacefully as Ginny and Bill apologized to each other.

"You know I didn't mean anything, Gin," Bill said. "I guess I just don't appreciate how much you miss Harry at times like this."

"If you and Harry do become a couple, dear," her mother reminded her, "you'll need to get used to this once Harry's a full-fledged Auror."

"I'm prepared for that, Mum," Ginny said. "I know what Aurors are required to do. Harry and I ARE a couple, Mum. I don't understand why you can't accept that."

"Once you've formalized your relationship, I'll happily accept you being a couple," her mother huffed. Ginny refrained from pointing out that other than Bill and Percy her brothers had done nothing to 'formalize' their relationship with their partner.

As the meal ended, a Ministry owl arrived with a message from Harry, asking Ginny to join him at the Ministry at three. She lounged around the house, reading and chatting, until it was time.

She Flooed to the Ministry atrium, finding Harry talking with Kingsley.

"I apologize for taking Harry away from you," Kingsley said. "But, we needed his insight on a few things. You two enjoy the rest of the day."

They went to the zoo, then, had dinner at a very nice Muggle restaurant. She always told Harry he didn't have to spend money on her to keep her happy, but he always answered that he had no one else to spend it on but her.

They returned to Grimmauld Place and after dinner had settled, retired to his bedroom where, once they were naked, Ginny straddled him and was soon bouncing up and down on him, her face in a blissful smile at feeling him so hard and thick inside her.

"I love the way your boobs bounce when you're on top, Gin," Harry leered as he fondled her firm, small breasts.

"I like the way your bollocks bang against my arse when you put my legs over your shoulders," Ginny leered back. "Oh, fuck, yes! Harry! I...I...I'm almost...almost..."

Ginny came with a howl, her muscles rippling along Harry's shaft. He tried to hold back but couldn't, moaning as he exploded deep inside his lover as she continued to ride him, her face flushed and her expression blissful.

Ginny continued her ride for a few more minutes, then, collapsed on his chest, panting and gasping.

"I'm glad I'm an athlete and can fuck you like this, Potter," she growled, kissing him savagely.

"I've taken to working out in the gym at lunch so I can please you more, you redheaded wanton," Harry growled back, biting her lip and squeezing her cheeks hard.

They managed another shag before Ginny had to dress and go home. As she gave Harry a goodbye kiss, she took his sticky, flaccid penis in her hand and smirked.

"Did John enjoy the soft, warm, wet places he got to snuggle in tonight?"

"Pretty much," Harry grinned, "but he says he needs to visit them more often, just to be sure."

Ginny Flooed home and as usual, her mother was waiting in the kitchen for her.

"Did you and Harry enjoy the rest of your day, dear?"

"Very much," Ginny grumbled. "Mum, I'm going to get my own place."

"Why?" her mother asked, her eyes getting misty. "You know you can stay here as long as you want. I'd miss you, Ginny. I'd miss you so terribly if you moved out."

"It's not like I wouldn't visit most every day, Mum! Please, don't do this to me!"

"Your father and I would be truly all alone if you moved out," her mother sobbed.

"Mum, stop! That's not really true, and you know it," Ginny said, trying to keep the anger and frustration out of her voice. She loved her mother, loved her dearly, but she was a grown woman now and in love.

"Other than the two weeks I was in training camp and that one night at Hermione's flat," Ginny said, remembering with horror the lurid noises from Hermione's bedroom that still haunted her sleep, "I've been here every night. And in all that time, there haven't been more than three or four nights that there wasn't at least one of my brothers and his lover here as well. I'm eighteen, Mum! I'd like to be able to invite my teammates over, friends from school, party all night! I can't do that here."

"You're still so young," her mother persisted. "I can't lose you, too, like I've lost all my sons."

"They aren't lost, Mum!" Ginny shouted. "They're here all the time! Just because I wouldn't be sleeping here regularly, doesn't mean I'd forget you, that I'd stop loving you! I miss Fred, too, Mum, I still miss him every day, but I'm not him and I need you to let me go."

Her mother sobbed and sadly walked up to her bedroom, leaving Ginny feeling like a heartless troll.


	2. Chapter 2

Still not JKR

Ginny was off in practice the next day and Gwenog brought her into her office after their shower.

"So, told your Mum, did you?"

"Actually, no," Ginny said. "I just told her I needed my own place. I didn't have the nerve to mention that it would Harry's place. I confronted her about my brother, Fred. She broke down and I felt like spoiled, naughty child."

Gwenog smiled and snickered. "My Mum can still make me feel like I'm ten, sometimes, and she's just caught me diddling myself in the bathtub. If you think you'll have a hard time telling your mother that you're sleeping with Harry, imagine what I had to go through when I told mine that I was sleeping with my teammates."

"I'll be better tomorrow, Gwen, I promise," Ginny sighed.

"I know you will," her captain said with another smile. "Ginny, we all have off days, off weeks, even. I'm hardly likely to bench you if you score less than a dozen goals in a game sometime. Practice is just that, practice. I wish I had some sort of magical advice for you to make this easier."

Ginny looked at her captain and smiled sultrily. "Maybe if you made love to me, I'd have an easier time telling my mother I'm shagging Harry."

"Sorry, Ginny," Gwenog smirked. "I'm already shagging a Weasley at this time. Whenever you and Harry move in with each other, I'll keep him off your case, Ginny, count on it."

"I take it he's a good lover?"

"Do you really want to know?" Gwenog laughed. "He has...stamina. That's very important to me; it takes me a while to really get into the sex act. He's really a decent guy, you know that."

"Of course I do," Ginny said, getting up to leave. "All my brothers are decent guys, except when they try to treat me like I'm ten years old. Which is anytime Harry and I touch each other."

After their lovemaking that night, Harry told Ginny he'd be gone for the best part of two weeks on his first field training mission. She cried a lot, but finally put her brave face on for him.

"You need me to be strong for you, Harry, not all weepy like some dizzy fangirl of yours," she said as she pressed her body tightly to his.

"I'm touched that you love me enough to cry when I'm gone," Harry said, sniffling himself. "Did you cry during your sixth year?"

"Only in private," she confessed, still sobbing. "I had to be strong for everyone else's sake. You be careful, you hear me! Don't you dare take any chances, do anything stupid! If...if you don't come back to me, Harry Potter, I'll hunt you down and kill you!"

"I'll be back, I promise," Harry smiled, kissing her. "Now, how about one more time..."

An hour and several more orgasms later, Ginny Flooed back to the Burrow, finding her mother waiting up as usual.

"You've been crying," her mother observed.

"Harry will be gone for almost two weeks," Ginny said. "Of course I'm sad. Good night, Mum."

"Ginny, dear," her mother said, "I realize that. Your father told me about Harry and the rest of his class going on this mission, and I know you're concerned for his safety. I'm sure he'll be just fine; I don't think the Ministry would expose second-year trainees to anything too dangerous."

Still, Ginny was worried all the rest of that week and it showed in her practice. Gwenog was very patient with her, her teammates were all supportive.

Ginny perked up Sunday when Luna, of all people, showed up in the Weasleys' Floo for brunch. Of course, she hadn't come purposely for brunch; she seemed rather surprised that people ate breakfast at eleven in the morning.

"I'm done with breakfast by six o'clock. I'm usually starting to fix lunch at eleven."

Luna entertained them all (although she may not have been aware of it) with stories of her recent trip to Sweden, looking for Snorkacks, naturally.

Hermione harrumphed, but Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Did you find any?"

"No," Luna admitted, "but, I did find Newt Scamander and his grandson, Rolf."

"Did they know they were lost?" George asked with a straight face. Angelina smacked him on the back of his head.

"Actually, I was probably lost, but once I found them, well, I was wherever they were."

Brunch ended and Luna and Ginny went to her room to continue their talk.

"Where was Harry?" Luna inquired. "I didn't ask at the table in case you two had had a falling out or something."

"No, no falling out," Ginny sighed. "He's on a training mission."

"Are you still having sex with him?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny said, "and, please, don't tell any of my brothers, alright?" Luna nodded her agreement.

"Well, I can understand why you enjoy sex with Harry. I had sex with Rolf last night, before he went back to Sweden. I found it quite enjoyable. In fact, I've found all our sex quite enjoyable."

Ginny squealed a bit and hugged her friend.

"Oh, Luna, really? That's wonderful! I'll keep your secret."

"Oh, it's no secret," Luna said airily. "My father knows, so does his father. Now, you do and you can certainly tell Harry. Should I tell your brothers?"

"Only if you want the mickey taken," Ginny laughed. "It's none of their business, but you can tell them if you're comfortable about it."

"Oh, I find sex very comforting. Stimulating, too," Luna said. "Rolf is quite well endowed, just like Harry."

Ginny paused a moment, processing this statement.

"How do you know Harry is well endowed, Luna?"

"Oh, I've felt his penis before."

"What!" Ginny screamed. "When...when did Harry ever let you feel his...his, you know, feel him."

"It was after you'd left on New Year's Eve, Ginny, and Harry was rather sad, maudlin, actually, so I just sat in his lap and kissed him. I guess he must have liked the kiss, because his penis poked me in my bottom."

"You kissed him!" Ginny was already planning Harry's painful demise when he returned.

"I was just being nice, Ginny. He was rather drunk. I'm sure he thought I was you."

"Umm, Luna, our hair?" Ginny reminded her, holding out a lock of her fiery mane.

"I'm not sure he was seeing very well by then, Ginny," Luna said. "I really didn't mean to kiss him. I just wanted to give him a hug, but I had to sit in his lap because he was too drunk to stand up. He mumbled something about missing your kisses, so I kissed him. Shouldn't I have? It's not like I was trying to take him away from you. Besides, I'd only kissed Dean a few times before that, and you'd always talked about how great Harry's kissing was. I guess I just wanted to find out. You're right, he's very good. But, I think Rolf is better. Well, of course, he's kissed me in places that Harry never did, so maybe that's another reason why I think he's better."

Ginny, as usual, was just dumbfounded at Luna's convoluted logic, her anger at Harry and her friend evaporating quickly.

Ginny giggled. "And just where has Rolf been kissing you, hmm?"

"In bed," Luna said simply.

"I mean where on you has he been kissing you?"

"Oh, my breasts and nipples, my hips, my buttocks, my clitoris, my _labia minora_, my..."

"I get the point, Luna," Ginny said, blushing. "I'm surprised though that you knew Harry was well endowed simply because his, ahh, penis poked you in your bottom."

"Well, after the first kiss or two, I did turn around and sort of straddle his hips and then sort of rubbed myself on him. It felt very nice, really. I'd never really felt anything like it before, except when I'd diddled myself with my wand, so I just wanted to find out what would happen."

Ginny tried to be angry again, but broke out in sniggers.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, I had an orgasm!" Luna said with a smile. "It was quite pleasant, much more satisfying than most I'd given myself. I think Harry may have had one, too, but, well, I'd never seen or heard a man have an orgasm before. Do his eyes roll back and his mouth hang open when he orgasms in you, Ginny?"

"Er, yes, they do," Ginny answered, simply too stunned not to.

"Are you mad at me?" Luna asked, her pretty face looking concerned.

Ginny just laughed and hugged Luna tightly.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you, Luna. Not where Harry is concerned. I know you're his good friend, and believe me, he's always telling me how much he likes you, loves you, actually. I would prefer that you not, ahh, bring him to orgasm anymore, though."

"Oh, I don't think that will happen again. I was rather tipsy myself that night. And I have sort of promised Rolf that I won't shag anyone but him."

"That's how it should be," Ginny said. "Next time he's in England, I'd very much like to meet him. I'm sure Harry would, too."

"I think that would be fun," Luna agreed. "You understand, though, that there won't be any group sex."

"I'm sure Harry will get over his disappointment," Ginny said, managing not to break down.

Ginny was much sharper at practice, her teammates howling over the story of Luna's 'seduction' on New Year's Eve.

"You gonna take the mickey from Harry over this?" Angie chuckled.

"For years and years, for all it's worth," Ginny chuckled back.

Game day in Montrose arrived and Ginny hadn't seen Harry, so she resigned herself to another lonely night with only her wand for comfort. She had been discovering, though, that being horny made her nasty on the Pitch, as Gordon Markham, an opposing Chaser discovered after he'd backhanded her in the face and made her drop the Quaffle, which he grabbed and scored.

"Not as good as all the hype, eh, Weasley," he taunted as they flew back upfield. "Just like your boyfriend, I bet. Now me, I'd show you the best time you've ever had between the sheets. Best watch out, I've just started with you."

Ginny didn't answer; she simply outmaneuvered him and scored. Then, on the way back down the Pitch as Markham held the Quaffle, Ginny flew up behind him and rammed the head of her broom into the unprotected area between his legs, almost unseating him.

He cried foul to the referee, but Ginny claimed it was only incidental contact, not a deliberate act, pointing out that she had not touched his broom, only his body. The referee gave her a wry grin and refused to call a foul.

"Not as good as all the hype, eh? Hope you didn't have a hot date tonight," Ginny jibed. "Say anything about Harry again, and I'll insure that you'll never reproduce!"

Ginny scored eighteen goals that day as the Harpies won again, 420 to 110. After her shower she walked out of the changing room with the team and smiled at seeing Harry waiting, but before she could run to him she was mobbed by her fans which seemed to be multiplying exponentially with each game. Harry just grinned and blew her a kiss as she signed autographs.

Harry was lounging against the wall when a young fan came up next to him. Harry pegged him at fourteen, at the most.

"Waiting for her autograph? Well, I'll tell her to give you one before we go out," the boy said.

"That's kind of you," Harry said, holding in his laughter. "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Oh, yes," the youth proclaimed. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Funny, I thought he was older and taller," Harry said.

"I'm in disguise, I'm just here between secret missions, you know. I take her to dinner, then we make love and then I have to leave."

"Lucky guy," Harry said, struggling to keep his mirth contained. "What's she like in the sack?"

The boy sputtered, turning red in the face. "Really, that's personal, you know."

"Oh, of course, how rude of me," Harry said. "I've heard she can do it five times a night."

"Really?" the boy said, then, gasped. "I mean, really, that's what you've heard? I'll have to talk to my servants, see who's been talking about us. Actually, it's six times!"

Ginny finished signing autographs and ran over and jumped into Harry's arms. After a long kiss, Harry smirked at her.

"Miss Weasley! You must have mistaken me for your boyfriend here," he said, nodding at the gawking youth. "He's in disguise, you see."

"Oh, my!" Ginny said, jumping down and turning to the boy. "Harry, that's really quite a remarkable disguise. You sure fooled me!"

She grabbed him, kissed him forcefully and the boy fainted dead away. The stadium echoed with her teammate's raucous laughter.

Harry took her to dinner at a seaside Muggle restaurant in Montrose.

"You were brilliant today," he praised her. "I'm surprised Markham could still walk."

"He pissed me off," Ginny said. "He said you weren't as good as all the hype. I don't care about me, Harry, but no one will insult you while I'm around."

Harry took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"I don't deserve someone like you," he said. "A lot of me is just hype, Ginny."

"It's not," she said, "certainly not anything about your amatory powers. So, what happened during the exercise?"

Harry shrugged. "Not a lot. We found Rowle."

Ginny's mouth hung open and her heart did a flip-flop.

"Rowle? The Death Eater?"

"Only Rowle the Aurors would be interested in," Harry quipped. "It wasn't all that hard. Good gods, there were a dozen of us. He may be nasty, but he wasn't feeling suicidal. A lot of evidence against him is circumstantial, he'll never be kissed. Probably ten years or so in Azkaban is all he'll get."

"Tell me you didn't duel him," Ginny said, squeezing his hands tightly in hers.

"Only a little," Harry joked. "No, there was no dueling. He was surrounded and Robards had placed an Anti-Apparition jinx on the house he was in. I did disarm him, though."

"You...you did?"

"Robards told us if he didn't drop his wand when directed, whoever it was pointing at could disarm him. That was me. It was just a simple _Expelliarmus_."

She started to cry. "Please, don't joke. What if he..."

"Ah, come on, sweetheart. Where's my fiery, avenging Harpy? If we're going to make a life together, you're going to have to accept the fact that I'll be in danger sometimes as long as I'm an Auror."

"It's just not fair," Ginny cried, falling on his shoulder. "You've done so much. Why do you have to do more?"

"I don't have to, I want to," Harry said. "Come on, people are staring. Let me see that Weasley smile that gets me so turned on when I see it in bed."

She wiped her face with her napkin and smiled.

"I have to be stronger, braver, I know. I love you!"

Harry suddenly got out of his chair, went to one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"And I love you. Will you marry me, Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny just stared, dumbstruck. Then she started crying again and managed to nod and croak out a yes.

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, Ginny still staring at it in amazement. Then, she was startled from her trance as most of the rest of the diners applauded them.

"Good show, lad!" an old, white-haired man at the next table said. "She wasn't expectin' it, were she?"

"No," Ginny sobbed. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him with all the passion she could summon.

Harry sat back down, wiping at Ginny's tears with a napkin.

"You need to be strong for your man, my dear," the old man's equally old companion told her, smiling at her. "We're celebrating our diamond anniversary. My husband proposed to me and we married right before he was shipped out to France. He was in danger for the next six years, but we made it through. I'm sure you will, too."

"You have the look of a soldier, lad. Are you?" The man asked.

"Ahh, not really. More like undercover work." Harry answered.

"Police work is no picnic," the woman agreed. "Well, you two have a wonderful time this evening."

"Come on, Ginny," the man said, getting up and pulling his wife's chair out for her. "You and me have a date with the mattress."

The woman blushed and slapped his arm, smiling at Harry and Ginny.

"He's an incorrigible old lecher, has been for the last sixty years," she said. "Come on, Harry, let's get to it before we both get any older."

As soon as the couple was out of earshot, Harry and Ginny broke down, laying their heads on the table and laughing until their sides ached.

"Sixty years," Ginny sniffled. "Gods, sixty years and they're still in love."

"And still shagging. I'll still love you after a hundred," Harry promised. "And shag you, too! I'll always love you, Ginny, you know I will."

They finished dinner and walked towards the stadium to apparate back to London. As they arrived, Ginny took his hand and said, "I want to do something special for you tonight, Harry. Hold on!"

She apparated them to Holyhead Stadium.

"Come on, I can get us in. After all, I'm a team member."

"Ahh, what are we doing here, Gin? I was hoping we could make love before you have to go home."

"That's what we're going to do, Harry!"

"Ahh, in the stadium?"

"Chicken?" Ginny dared. "There's no one here but us."

"No one calls me chicken," Harry grinned as he followed her into the changing room. Ginny stripped, then, put on just her jersey.

"Get naked, Harry," she directed. "And here. Wear this one!"

She smirked as she handed him Gwenog's jersey.

"Living out a fantasy?" Harry asked as he stripped and pulled Gwenog's jersey over his head. His erection stuck out from under the bottom hem.

"Maybe," Ginny blushed. "There have been a couple of times I've thought about me and Gwen, but now isn't one of them. Now, you're going to need something to use as a seat, otherwise your arse is going to be numb by the time we're done."

She charmed a seat out of a chair, then led them to the broom rack and grabbed her Firebolt. They walked out to the edge of the Pitch, where she used a sticking charm to affix the seat to the very rear of her broom just in front of the besom.

Harry was getting harder and harder as they experimented a little with positioning. Harry putting his legs between hers kept her from pressing her sex onto the handle. They shifted a little, Ginny slipping her legs under his, while his draped over her hips and he could lock his ankles under the broom handle.

"That...that's it!" Ginny gasped as Harry positioned himself and pressed his cock inside her.

She started rocking on him as she kicked off, her clit pressed tightly to the polished wood of the broom handle and began to fly slowly around the pitch, sliding herself onto him in a steadily increasing tempo. For his part, Harry grasped her hips tightly, helping her rock and also keeping himself on the broom.

As Ginny's broom picked up speed, the tempo of their coupling increased as well, both of them now moaning aloud at the amazing sensations.

Harry slapped Ginny's bottom, stinging her chilled skin and drawing a hiss of pain from her and forcing her to drive herself onto him harder and faster. She was very close and Harry knew it.

"Come for me, Ginny!" He yelled, his palm descending sharply onto her left cheek.

"Harry! Yes!"

Harry grabbed her tightly as she came and did a barrel roll with her broom almost unseating him, but he held on and actually came as they were upside down. Ginny came again and slowly circled down to the pitch. They landed roughly, but still joined, Harry leaning over her back and still pulsing inside her as she continued to clench him tightly.

"If we never make love again," Harry panted in her ear, "I'll remember this and be satisfied."

"Well, I won't," Ginny managed to chuckle as she shook with another orgasm. "My gods, Harry, I'm moving in with you tonight. I want this every night we're together."

Harry laughed. "On a broom?"

"Well, alright, maybe not on a broom every night," she agreed with another chuckle. "I love you, Harry."

They finally recovered their breath and went back into the changing room where they showered, Ginny refusing Harry's request for another shag with giggles as she slapped his hands off her pussy.

"Beast! Molester!" She squealed. "I just can't right now, Harry. I'm sleeping with you tonight, so I promise you we'll make love in the morning."

They went outside to the apparition point and Harry said, "Grimmauld Place?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, the Burrow. We've never had sex in my bed and I want to do it there! Everyone is just going to have to get used to the idea of us sleeping together."

"Well, let's make it a very memorable shag, since it will be my last," Harry joked as he apparated them to the Burrow's backyard.

Ginny looked in the window and saw her mother sitting at the table. She didn't want a confrontation tonight, so she quietly cast a mild sleeping charm on her and she and Harry tiptoed up the stairs to her room, where they stripped and after a great deal of kissing and fondling fell into a blissful sleep.

Harry groaned, but smiled as he felt Ginny's lips on him as the sun peeked through her window. Her beautiful bottom and sexy red bush hovered over his face as she slowly worked his length into her mouth, then, began bobbing up and down on him.

Harry spread her lips and ran his tongue up and down her folds, paying especial attention to the sensitive little nub above her opening. He licked and kissed it, then sucked it into his mouth and gently bit it. Ginny released his cock with a soft plop, sitting straight up on him as she came.

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Harry!"

Harry forced his tongue into her, happily lapping up her flow. Then, she spun around and slid herself down his shaft and settled herself on his hips, her face aglow with pleasure. She leaned over and kissed him, thrilling at tasting herself on his lips.

"Do you like how I taste?" She asked, her eyes bright as she increased her tempo, the sharp slap of skin on skin echoing off her walls in syncopation with the squeak of her bedsprings.

"I love it, just like I love you," Harry said, grabbing her hips and pushing up into her faster.

Ginny came a couple minutes later, moaning and crying with pleasure as Harry followed moments later, holding her tightly to him as he pulsed inside her. She sat there for a few moments panting, her face flushed and her eyes still dark with lust, then collapsed on his chest and kissed him.

"The best yet," she murmured.

"And I promise I'll always try to make the next one better," Harry whispered back, stroking her smooth, warm flesh and kissing her deeply.

"Come on, Ginny," Charlie yelled through her door a few hours later. "It's time to eat, you great layabout. Oww! Gwen! That hurt!"

"You big baby," Gwenog teased. "You sister is no layabout. You didn't see her play yesterday, she deserves her rest."

"I'll be down in ten minutes," Ginny shouted through the door. "Now, get away from my door, Charlie, or I'll Bat Bogey you!"

As Charlie and Gwen went downstairs, Ginny turned to Harry, kissing him and smiling.

"I won't let them hurt you, my brave Auror," she grinned.

"I can handle your brothers," Harry said. "It's your Mum and Dad I'm worried about."

"If they don't like it, that's too bad. I'm moving in with you today, Harry."

Harry smiled, but still looked a little nervous. Ginny decided to tease him a little more.

"Why didn't you tell me about Luna seducing you New Year's Eve?"

Harry paled and his mouth hung open.

"I...I...I. She did not! It was just a few kisses," he sputtered. "When did you hear about this?"

"Luna told me last weekend," Ginny said, getting up and stretching, drawing a lustful growl from Harry as his eyes devoured her shapely, lithe body.

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry?" She asked, this time more seriously.

"I just didn't think it was that important, Gin. I mean, we really didn't do anything other than kiss. And I was drunk. I think Luna was a little drunk, too. I was really sad that you had to go home, I'd really wanted you to stay with me that night."

"Did she actually make you come?" Ginny giggled, so Harry would know she wasn't upset at him.

"Er, yeah, she did. I think she came, too. Honest, Ginny, it was just a little drunken fun. I was just so surprised by what she was doing that I, well, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her to stop. And, well, yes, I did enjoy it. She kissed very nicely and the, ahh, lap dance was totally unexpected."

"I'm not mad, Harry," she said, pulling some fresh underwear from her dresser. "You know how much I love Luna. Do you know the charm to freshen your clothes?"

Harry shook his head. "Kreacher does all that for me. I'm getting rather spoiled by him, actually."

Ginny freshened and smoothed his clothes and finished dressing herself. She kissed Harry at the door of her room, then, opened it.

She smiled. "Well, into the breach, as they say."

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen, the chatter at the table stopping immediately. The silence continued as Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny, then, sat down next to her.

"Ginevra Weasley!" Her mother yelled.

"Could we eat first and talk later?" Ginny said simply and quietly. Looking around the table at her brothers and their partners, she made a quick assessment of their moods. Her brothers were shocked, mostly, but there was anger on most of their faces as well. The women were all surprised as well, but were all soon smiling at her and Harry.

As casually as possible, Ginny picked up her knife with her left hand, letting the sunlight reflect off the diamond on her ring finger. Fleur spotted it almost immediately, jumped up, ran over and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law's neck.

"Geenee!" She squealed. "You are engaged! Oh, you lucky, lucky girl! 'Arry! I am zo 'appy for you both."

She kissed Ginny's cheeks, then, actually kissed Harry on the lips. He blushed and Ginny snickered.

The rest of the girls all got up and crowded around Ginny and Harry, crying and giggling and wishing them well. After a few minutes, they returned to their seats and the room was strangely silent once more.

"George, would you pass the muffins, please," Ginny asked as if nothing had happened. George did so, simply too stunned to do anything else.

The meal proceeded peacefully, the women chatting animatedly and her brothers oddly laconic. Her parents didn't say a word throughout the entire meal.

Once the meal was over, her mother arose and asked quietly, "May we speak to you and Harry in the parlour, Ginny, dear."

She and Harry got up to follow when Bill said, "Ah, we'd like a word with Harry first, if that's alright, Mum."

"Alright," his mother agreed. "Please, Ginny, come with me and your father."

As soon as Ginny and her parents entered the parlour, Ginny spoke up sharply.

"No lectures, no recriminations, Mum," she said bluntly. "We're engaged, we're formally a couple. I'm moving in with Harry this afternoon. We'll visit, you know we will. How often depends on you."

"Please, dear," her mother cried. "Don't leave us."

"I'm **not** leaving you, Mum!" Ginny sighed. "I'm just moving out. I'm going to see you often. You didn't honestly expect me to live here all my life."

Her father finally broke his silence. "Of course not, Ginny. I supposed we had hoped that you'd be married before you left, but, well, at least you're engaged."

"All my brothers left before they were married, before they were engaged," Ginny reminded them. "They've all lived with a woman, several women in Bill and Charlie's cases, and you've never complained. Why am I so different? And, please, don't say it's because I'm a girl."

"It's different, dear, it just is," her mother insisted. "If you and Harry shouldn't work out, aren't you worried that you might never find anyone else?"

"Harry and I are going to work out, Mum, never doubt it," Ginny said sharply. "And if I ever do actually want a different man, I won't have any problem. Mum, you have to let me go, don't drive me away. I'm not Fred, and keeping me here won't bring him back. I'll always miss him and never forget him, but I have my own life to live now, and it's with Harry. I'll always be your daughter, Mum, but I'm not your little girl anymore."

Her mother started weeping on her father's shoulder while he just patted her back and actually gave Ginny an encouraging smile.

"Now, Molly, "Arthur said gently. "You can't really be all that surprised. And I can't imagine you're actually unhappy that Ginny and Harry are engaged."

"I'm not," Molly sniffled. "I don't know, I supposed I had hoped you'd be different from your brothers, dear, and...and resist temptation. I think the world of all their partners, you know I do, but I can't help wondering how their parents feel. I know, I know, you don't want to hear it, but daughters are just different than sons, they just are."

"I know I'm different, Mum," Ginny said, hugging her mother. "But, I have my own passions and desires, and they're just like any other witch my age. Really, Mum, most of the girls in my class at Hogwarts gave it up earlier than I did. But, I didn't do it because of that. I did it because I love Harry with my heart and soul."

Harry walked in at this point and hugged his fiance. "I know you would have preferred that we waited until we were married, but I just can't see myself without Ginny anymore. I love her so very much and I want her with me. All the time."

"Well, when do you think you'll get married?" Molly asked.

Ginny spoke up quickly. "We really don't have any plans yet, Mum. Harry only proposed to me last night. You'd have been proud, Mum. He did it in a Muggle restaurant in front of all the customers and staff and they all applauded us!"

"Really! Oh, Harry, that was very romantic of you," Molly sighed, hugging him. "If I have to lose my little girl, I'm glad it's to you."

"You're not losing me, Mum!" Ginny growled a bit exasperated. "You know we'll visit often. After all, I can't cook like you can."

Molly huffed a bit, then finally smiled and hugged Ginny again as Arthur shook Harry's hand.

"Be good to my little girl, Harry," he said, his eyes moist and voice cracking.

"I'd never treat her any other way, Mr. Weasley, you know that," Harry promised.

"Actually, I'm surprised the boys didn't rough you up," Arthur chuckled, getting control of himself.

"It's a bloody good thing they didn't!" Ginny growled. "They'd all be searching for their bleeding bollocks now if they had!"

"Ginevra!" Molly gasped, blushing very red. "Honestly! Even Charlie doesn't swear like you do and he wrestles with dragons! I need to tell your coach to make you mind your manners!"

"How did you escape unharmed Harry?" Ginny asked with a kiss.

Harry smiled and related what had gone on.

"You know, Harry," Bill said, glowering a bit. "I'm not sure that my brothers and I wholly approve of this arrangement."

Harry gave them his 'Auror glare,' as he called it. It had worked on Rowle surprisingly well, so unnerving him that disarming him had been easy.

"Well, Ginny does, and she's the only one whose opinion matters. To me." Harry said bluntly.

"How long have you been sleeping with her?" Charlie asked rudely, wincing as Gwenog elbowed him in the solar plexus.

Harry frowned, then, smirked. "That's really none of your damned business, is it, Charlie? Did I ever ask you when you started sleeping with Gwen? Have I ever asked any of you personal questions about your sex life? If you're really that interested, why don't you ask Ginny?"

"I'd prefer to keep my bits just where they are," George said. "Ask Ginny a question like that? Are you mental, Harry?"

"Well, I think it's just wonderful and way overdue," Hermione said, and the rest of the women all made corroborative noises.

"Ron?" Harry looked at his old friend who had always been Ginny's most overly protective brother.

"Well, as long as I never see anything, hear anything and you promise to never, never talk about anything, I guess I'll give you my blessing."

He and Harry exchanged smirks as Hermione elbowed him.

"Just treat her right, Harry," Percy said softly. "That's all I ask."

"I'd never treat her any other way, Percy. You all know that. Now, let me see if I survive your parents' grilling. If any of you want to help us move her stuff, it would be appreciated. We'll have a, well, an engagement party in a couple of weeks."

"So," Harry concluded to Ginny and her parents, "I've obviously survived. We'll have everyone over in a couple of weeks. I don't have any more field training for at least a month, and Robards has actually told me to take a couple of days off."

Ginny's move was accomplished quite quickly since everyone helped. There were the inevitable rude comments from her brothers about why were all of Ginny's clothes going into cupboards and armoires in Harry's bedroom. Didn't she want her own room just like she had at home, Charlie asked with a smirk.

"I'll make sure Harry gives you and Gwen separate rooms when you visit, Charlie," Ginny threatened. "After all, you have your own room at the Burrow just like I do."

They all had dinner at the Burrow, then despite her mother asking her to stay one more night, Ginny hugged her tightly and Flooed to Grimmauld Place with Harry.

After some truly remarkable sex, they were cuddling, still trying to steady their breathing from their exertions.

"I'm really happy I don't have to Floo home after this, Harry!" She kissed him deeply and snuggled in tighter to his shoulder.

"Shag in the morning?" he asked, squeezing her thigh and making her moan softly.

"Anytime you want, Harry, you know I will. Are you really on holiday tomorrow?"

"Yes, really," Harry said.

"Come to practice with me and you can wash my back!"

"Can I wash Angie's and Gwen's, too?" He leered.

"Only if you want this to end up being a one-night stand, Harry Potter!"


End file.
